Field of the Invention
This invention relates to apparatus for protecting binoculars and is particularly concerned with protecting binoculars that are suspended from the neck of a user.
There are a number of cases, packs, or other types of structures currently commercially available for holding binoculars in place against the chest of a user. The structures provided for holding such binoculars generally include straps, or harnesses, that will position the structure at the front of a user's chest. Such structures generally require that the binoculars be removed from the structure to be used by an individual.
It has been found, however, that a need remains for a cover to prevent fogging of the eyepieces of the binoculars and that will protect the exposed housing of binoculars suspended in front of a user's chest.